


The Problem With Swimming In Lakes

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Silver Dragon [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, based off a headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Come in Saphira! The water’s great!”





	The Problem With Swimming In Lakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up any confusion, the "My Unit" is called Saphira.

“Come in Saphira! The water’s great!”  
Saphira surveyed the large lake in which everyone was swimming, hugging her towel around her shoulders like a protective cloak. The downside of living in a freezing castle in Nohr was that she’d never been in anything deeper than bath water, let alone the water of a lake. She dipped her toe into the water, before running back to take off her towel. She slowly began to wade through the water, aiming to reach Takumi and Silas, who were in the midst of a water fight. As she got further and further out into the lake, Saphira began to realise there was something long and spindly that clung to her legs and she panicked, kicking out. Silas noticed her fear and swam towards her, eyes wide with concern.  
“Saphira? Are you okay?”  
“There’s… something… clinging… to my legs!” Saphira panted, struggling to tread water. Without hesitation Silas dived under the water and Saphira felt his hand freeing her legs from their restraints. After returning to the surface, he allowed her to use him as a support.  
“It was just some weeds. Do you want to go back to shore?”  
Saphira nodded, still flinching every time her swirling feet touched the slimy weeds as Silas pulled her to shore. They sat on the sand in silence, watching the others splash as she shivered.  
“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, shifting a little closer.  
“I’m fine, it’s just… that was the first time I’ve been in water where I can’t touch the bottom.”  
Silas pulled her into a hug.  
“It’s okay, we don’t have to go back into the water if you don’t want to.” He reassured her.  
“Maybe… we could just stay in the shallows?” Saphira suggested. Silas nodded, helping to her feet and holding her hand as they returned to the water.


End file.
